


Бой с тенью

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Real Steel (2011), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Кроссовер с фильмом «Живая сталь». Бокс, роботы, мрачные секреты прошлого и самое холодное блюдо в мире.AU без супергероев.





	Бой с тенью

**Author's Note:**

> И снова кроссовер, о котором никто не просил. Некоторые имена роботов даны в транслитерации, поэтому выглядят слегка странно, но не так странно, как смотрелись бы в тексте Засада и Города-близнецы.

В глубине души Стив уже лет десять считал, что причиной, по которой бои роботов получили официальное разрешение, а традиционные и проверенные веками поединки между людьми оказались под запретом, было вовсе не то, что человечество наконец-то очнулось и осознало, как это жестоко: заставлять людей избивать друг друга.

Всем стало попросту скучно — что нового можно увидеть в боксе, борьбе или боях без правил? Все те же ломаные уши и выбитые зубы. А вот поединки роботов — это да, это зрелищно, шумно и технологично — тут тебе и порванные топливные шланги, и скрежет сминаемого или разрываемого металла, и короткие замыкания со снопами ярких искр, да и просто дрожь арены, передающаяся зрителям, когда бойцы, каждый из которых весит под полтонны, еще только выходят показаться перед поединком...

— Не те фильмы про трансформеров снимали, — ворчал Стив, грузя в прицеп обломки собственного бота. — Надо было сразу рестлинговое шоу делать...

Робота угробил не соперник, а сам Стив. Конечно, при этом он сумел-таки победить: его Эмбуш оставшейся рукой сумел оторвать чужому Метро и голову, и молот, да еще и остался стоять после этого как памятник себе. С места он сдвинуться уже не смог: блок распознавания программ выгорел начисто, а несколько суставов заклинило. Стива все это печалило и бесило: сперва ему обломали хорошо начинавшуюся армейскую карьеру, запретив армии, состоящие из живых людей, потом зарубили на взлете боксерскую, запретив бокс, а теперь еще и роботы принялись выходить из строя один за другим...

— Тебе нужно придерживать себя, — посоветовал агент, отдавая Стиву выигрыш. — Это уже какой, третий бот, который не выдерживает твоих команд и ломается в попытках их выполнить?  
— Четвертый, — поправил Стив с самым мрачным видом. С учетом его габаритов и внешности арийской «белокурой бестии» мрачный вид смотрелся очень впечатляюще, фанатки специально просили Роджерса нахмуриться для совместных фото. — И нет в моих командах ничего невыполнимого. Я сам сумел бы провести все эти приемы, и руки-ноги у меня бы не отвалились.  
— Сопромат, — непонятно отозвался агент. — Против него не попрешь. Ты был хорошим бойцом, Роджерс, но времена изменились. Либо приспосабливайся, либо... поищи себе бота покрепче. Он тебе здорово пригодится, — таинственно добавил агент, вручив Стиву конверт с затейливой эмблемой.

Стив мог бы сказать, что внутри, даже не открывая конверт: эмблема Мировой Лиги Бокса означала только одно — его наконец заметили и пригласили за «взрослый стол».

Стив задумался. Несколько выигранных поединков подряд принесли ему славу в штате, приглашение Лиги и немного денег. Немного — потому что выигрыши вот уже в который раз почти подчистую уходили на ремонт или покупку ботов. Впрочем, кое-что на черный день у него было отложено, так что совет агента, пожалуй, имел смысл.

— Ты не знаешь, у кого здесь можно было бы раздобыть такого «бота покрепче»?  
— Ну... есть один парень.

Опыт подсказывал Стиву, что с этой фразы обычно начинаются неприятности.

Или приключения.  
**  
— Ничего он вам не продаст, — сообщил бармен, когда Стив только зашел в указанное агентом заведение. Именовалось оно «100000 Паскалей», и Стив, постояв немного перед входом, пересчитал нули и улыбнулся. Так с улыбкой и глянул через стойку, но бармен, судя по реакции, улыбаться в ответ был не намерен.  
— Вы о чем это?  
— О ботах, — бармен, повинуясь какому-то общему для всех его коллег скрипту, принялся протирать и без того сухой пивной бокал полотенцем. — Полгорода знает, что именно по четвергам сюда приходит этот доморощенный гений робототехники, так что каждый раз кто-то пытается его здесь дождаться и уломать продать бота. А он не продает.

Начало вечера было многообещающим. Стив оценил.

— А почему?  
— Вот придет — у него и спросите, — бармен пожал плечами. — Чем травиться будете?

Стив тоже пожал плечами. Ему было абсолютно все равно, он действительно пришел не за выпивкой, а за роботом, и не намеревался уходить ни с чем.

Момент прихода обещанного «доморощенного гения» Стив пропустить бы не смог при всем желании: дверь бара распахнулась, и прежде людей внутрь попало целое облако восхищенного гула. Отдельных реплик было не разобрать, но интонация говорила о многом. 

Сквозь облако и людей, его генерировавших, к стойке пробился темноволосый мужчина средних лет. Он окинул Стива внимательным взглядом несколько печальных карих глаз, взвесил, измерил и, видимо, счел очень легким: отвернулся, забрался на табурет и чуть устало оперся о стойку. Бармен, не спрашивая ни о чем, поставил перед ним стакан виски, наполненный всклень, уровень напитка не отстоял от края стакана даже не волосок.

Стив с интересом посмотрел на стакан. Ему было любопытно, как новый посетитель справится с такой алкогольной ловушкой для неловких, а еще — как он справится с такой дозой спиртного, порциями или одним махом.

— Поставь повтор с третьего канала.

Стив чуть удивился, но оказалось, что повеление относилось не к нему, а к бармену, который услужливо закивал и принялся настраивать висевший в углу экран. Еще пару секунд тот оставался темным, потом медленно ожил и продемонстрировал всем желающим эмблему Мировой Лиги Бокса. Оккупировавшие бар люди радостно загудели, а уж когда на экране появилась огромная сияющая надпись «Финальный бой: Зевс против Железного Человека», они и вовсе радостно завопили. Стив от воплей отрешился, сосредоточившись на экране. Его только что пригласили в Лигу, и этот повтор, пожалуй, мог стать хорошей обзорной экскурсией.

Зевса он знал — все знали, это был лучший бот Лиги, высокий, тяжелый, не знающий поражений и довольно жестокий, хотя это определение, пожалуй, стоило отнести к его владелице, сам робот вряд ли получал удовольствие, снося противникам головы коронным ударом огромного кулака.

Про Железного Человека говорить стали только недавно, делая это неуверенно и шепотом. Стив понимал, почему: во-первых, новый робот Лиги был маленький, ростом с, собственно, человека, да весил он в три раза легче того же Зевса — и до двухсот килограммов не дотягивал. Во-вторых, бот был очень яркий — демонстративно яркий и сверкающий настолько же, насколько Зевс был демонстративно черным и мрачным. Игрушка, а не серьезный боевой робот, однако...

Заглядевшись на экран, демонстрировавший сравнительные характеристики ботов, Стив пропустил момент, когда сидевший рядом потенциальный поставщик бота прикончил свой виски. На экран мужчина смотрел с тем же выжидательным выражением, что и все остальные...

Нет, с куда более выжидательным. Стив давно не видел такого взгляда — собственно, с тех пор, как поединки между людьми были запрещены.

— Вы поставили на кого-то из них деньги? — предположил он негромко.  
— А? Да, что-то вроде, — мужчина махнул бармену, толкнул к нему опустевший стакан. — Я не смог увидеть бой в прямом эфире, так что придется довольствоваться повтором.  
— Я тоже его не видел, был занят в любительских боях.  
— Знаю, — коротко ответил мужчина, не отводя взгляда от экрана. — Вы — Стивен Грант Роджерс, новый участник Лиги, вам нужен серьезный робот, вы пришли сюда, чтобы поговорить об этом со мной. Давайте после повтора.  
— Давайте, — кивнул Стив, несколько удивленный такой осведомленностью.

Это был не первый и не последний раз за вечер, когда он удивлялся.

Маленький красно-золотой бот разобрал казавшегося непобедимым Зевса за неполных два раунда. Он был быстрым, гибким, особенно в сравнении с другими ботами, тяжелыми и неповоротливыми и, очевидно, очень сильным. По крайней мере, Стив предполагал, что без серьезного рывкового усилия оторвать Зевсу карающую руку и ею же снести ему голову невозможно.

— Впечатляюще. И, кажется, довольно мстительно.  
— Ну, не все же ей вводить людей в убытки, разнося блоки управления вдребезги, — отозвался мужчина.  
— Ей? — не понял Стив.  
— А, вы по привычке приписываете человеческие качества самим ботам... Она — это Фарра Лемкова, владелица этой свеженькой груды дорогостоящего металлолома.

Стив впервые увидел, как его загадочный собеседник улыбается и преображается от улыбки.

— Меня зовут Тони. Тони Старк, — руки для пожатия он не протянул, но стаканом отсалютовал приветливо.  
— Черт. Так Железный Человек — ваш бот?  
— В каком-то смысле.

Стив удивленно поднял брови, и только что представившийся Старк серьезно пояснил:  
— А в каком-то смысле я — Железный Человек.  
**  
— Серьезные разговоры в баре вести не стоит, — заявил Тони, когда повтор матча закончился, и новоявленные поклонники Железного Человека и его владельца наконец перестали восторженно гудеть и принялись просто пить. — Пойдемте отсюда.

Стив пошел, проверив сигнализацию и замки прицепа. Эмбуш, конечно, был сломан, но лишиться его, пусть даже он годился теперь только на запчасти и металлолом, не хотелось.

— Почему вы ходите в этот бар? Не похоже, что вам нравится общество людей.  
— А оно мне и не нравится. Но у бара забавное название, а еще он рядом с ареной Лиги. Не нужно далеко ходить.  
— Вы же не смотрите на бои. По крайней мере, вас там никогда не видели. Зачем вам бар возле арены?  
— «Не видели» и «не смотрю» не равно «меня там не было». Погодите с расспросами, мистер Роджерс...

Тони привел его в здание самого офисного вида, пустынное и довольно неуютное. На первом этаже, как Стив успел заметить, кроме огромного холла располагался еще и тренировочный зал с боксерским рингом. Ринг, несмотря на запрет боев между людьми, неиспользуемым не выглядел.

— Я здесь живу, — пояснил Тони, проводив гостя на второй этаж. Там было куда уютнее — меньше стекла, больше вещей, придававших комнатам жилой вид. — Раньше тут было королевство моего отца — мастерские, лаборатории, тренировочные площади... Потом большая часть этого стала практически не нужна. Ну да что я вам рассказываю, — Тони чуть поморщился. — Так о чем вы хотели поговорить?  
— О ботах, — Стив занял предложенное ему кресло медленно вдохнул, еще медленнее выдохнул и принялся объяснять. — Я — боец. Бывший боец, видимо, но отказаться от привычного образа жизни совсем не смог, так что стал заниматься боями ботов. Поначалу все шло неплохо, но чем профессиональнее делались поединки, тем больше стало возникать проблем. Я пытался управлять ботами и с помощью джойстиков, с клавиатуры, и голосом... Все было не то. Пришлось вшивать в них функцию тени, фиксировать взгляд на себе и показывать все нужное прямо в процессе боя лично.  
— Знаю. Довольно зрелищно выходило, но, наверное, концентрации требовало повышенной, — Тони закивал, включил очень странного вида компьютер, вызвал на полупрозрачный экран, висевший прямо в воздухе, несколько стоп-кадров последнего боя Стива. Что и говорить, выглядело все эффектно: Эмбуш в точности повторял движения владельца-контролера, только вот Стив дрался с воздухом, а бот — с другим ботом.  
— Так и есть. Но бот — не человек. Он... как бы это сказать... не гнется, в общем. В итоге любой бот с функцией тени рано или поздно начинал ломаться просто копируя мои движения — а ведь ему еще и от противников доставалось...  
— Понимаю. А еще вы весите сколько... — Тони окинул Стива взглядом не то портного, не то гробовщика. — Килограммов девяносто при росте под два метра. А ваш бот весит больше трехсот тридцати кило при росте два с половиной метра. Разумеется, ему тяжелее делать то, что вы показываете — инерция, износ сочленений... Один вопрос: что вам нужно от меня?  
— Робот, — коротко ответил Стив. — Мне нужен робот, который выдержит хотя бы несколько поединков Лиги. Ваш Железный Человек выглядит очень здорово и движется похоже на настоящего боксера...  
— Он не продается, — отрезал Тони. — И, кстати, даже если бы продавался: он стоит больше ста миллионов без операционки.

Стив поперхнулся следующей репликой. Тот же Зевс стоил пятьдесят в полной комплектации и долго считался самым дорогим роботом в мире, а уж старички, вроде Эмбуша или Метро, и вовсе за пределы сотни тысяч долларов не выходили.

— Однако.  
— Он стоит своих денег, — пояснил Тони. — Он легкий, быстрый, сильный и, как вы заметили, гибкий. А еще сделан из титана, золота и многого другого.  
— Истребитель-беспилотник последнего поколения дешевле! — почти возопил Стив.  
— Истребитель-беспилотник на боях ботов абсолютно бесполезен, — пожал плечами Тони.  
— Ладно. Но вы же конструктор и делаете ботов, так? У вас должны быть другие...  
— Они все — разные версии Железного Человека, — покачал головой Тони. — И все не продаются. Но у меня есть предложение.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Я починю вашего Эмбуша и переоснащу его, — задумчиво проговорил Тони. — Он станет легче и быстрее, время отклика заметно сократится, вам станет комфортнее с ним управляться.  
— Хм, если это возможно — я согласен. Сколько?  
— Поверьте, мне хватает денег, — усмехнулся Тони, и Стив сообразил, что да, чудак, который наклепал себе армию роботов общей стоимостью с бюджет не бедного королевства, не нуждается в его накоплениях. — Но мне нужна помощь.  
— Какая? В криминал я не лезу, а остальное обсуждаемо.  
— В криминал полезу я, — пообещал Старк. — А вы будете со мной тренироваться.  
— В смысле, с роботом? Учить его через режим тени? — Стива иногда просили о таком владельцы других роботов с тенью. Функция была редкая, мало кто умел правильно ей распорядиться.  
— В смысле, со мной, — Тони не улыбался и смотрел так же, как в баре на экран — собрано и строго. — Я ведь уже говорил: я — Железный Человек.

И тут до Стива дошло.

— Вот почему про него говорят, что его контролер — какая-то мистическая фигура, которая никогда не показывается из-за кулис... У него нет контролера!  
— Вообще-то есть, — Тони покачал головой. — Просто я во время поединков нахожусь внутри. И дерусь, можно сказать, сам.

Боксерский ринг, увиденный Стивом ранее, немедленно обрел смысл.

— Но ведь это незаконно.  
— Да, потому я и сказал, что в криминал полезу лично. Уже полез, — Тони поднялся, походил по комнате, чуть ли не по пояс нырнул в бар, добыл себе оттуда бутылку виски и стакан, поглядел на Стива, добыл второй. — Это долгая история. И довольно грустная, так что лично мне нужно запить ее.  
— Ладно... А как вы тогда сумели не расплескать виски?  
— Поверхностное натяжение — лучший друг алкоголика, — Тони наполнил стакан ровно как в прошлый раз, поднес его ко рту с легкостью, выдававшей годы тренировок. — В общем, давайте начистоту. Я — чемпион Лиги. В следующем сезоне все члены Лиги, включая вас, будут драться ко мной за Железный Пояс. Самого достойного из вероятных соперников я вывел из строя очень надежно, теперь Фарре и ее ручному гению придется искать замену. Найдут или нет — неважно.  
— Важно, кто займет освободившуюся нишу? — Стив плеснул виски и себе, но пить не стал, так, крутил стакан в руках и временами принюхивался.  
— Точно. Это будет тот двухголовый бот.  
— Твин Ситиз? Он... странный. Но интересный и, кажется, его не то чтобы просто победить. Что вам до него?  
— Его украли у меня, — Старк отвердел лицом. — Твин Ситиз — это кустарно переделанный прототип Железного Человека, который у меня украли и который прошел через загребущие руки этого... — Тони сжал стакан так, словно хотел раздавить его.

Стив попытался вспомнить все, что ему было известно про владельцев и контролеров роботов Лиги. Двухголовый робот, в котором теперь, после сказанного Тони, ясно проступило сходство с Железным Человеком, принадлежал некому Обадае Стейну.

— Как это произошло?  
— Если вкратце, то однажды меня похитили и держали в довольно гнусных условиях, чтобы заставить сотрудничать и создавать роботов для подпольных боев и для уж вовсе неблагородных целей — личных армий, например. Я сделал вид, что согласился, начал делать бота, вовремя модифицировал его, превратив в экзоскелет, забрался внутрь и сбежал, напоследок здорово порезвившись. Экзоскелет мог летать, — кстати, все мои боты могут, но правилами Лиги разрешены только прыжки, так что эту функцию приходится блокировать, — и я улетел, но что-то пошло не так, и вся эта собранная на коленке конструкция со мной внутри рухнула где-то в пустыне, разбросав обломки на полкилометра во все стороны от места падения. Когда меня нашли и эвакуировали, мне было не до обломков, а потом, когда я отправился на поиски с целым отрядом помощников с металлоискателями, на месте падения даже заклепок не обнаружилось. Зато через пару месяцев после всей этой истории выражавший мне искренние соболезнования по поводу тягот, которые мне пришлось пережить, хороший друг моего покойного отца и не последнее лицо в унаследованной мной компании выставил на любительские бои Твин Ситиз. Он что-то рассказывал про сотрудничество с китайскими конструкторами, но я узнаю свою работу, как бы ее ни изуродовали, перекрасили или назвали.

Тони замолчал, снова сжал стакан, будто даже не заметив, что есть что-то, мешающее ему стиснуть кулак. 

— Я точно знаю, что за похищением и... всем остальным стоит он. Я годами выслеживал и отлавливал по одиночке его подельников, так что уверен на все сто. Этот человек предал меня и память о моем отце, похитил меня, пытал, а потом еще и обокрал. Вдобавок он постоянно выставляет меня перед прессой и общими знакомыми сумасшедшим, преподнося это под соусом «Бедный Тони, ему столько пришлось пережить, неудивительно, что психика не выдержала» и намеревается отнять мою компанию. Я не хочу давать ему шансов. Я хочу победить его перед лицом всех зрителей мира, проломить обе башки его... кадавру и ему самому, а потом, может быть, все-таки суметь заснуть спокойно.

Стив, молча и неподвижно слушавший этот нервный и перескакивающий с фактов на эмоции рассказ, пошевелился и спросил:  
— Все это понятно и объяснимо, но зачем вам я?  
— Я не слишком хороший боец, — ответил Старк. — Моих любительских навыков вполне хватает на ботов, но тут будет другой случай.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что Твин Ситиз — тоже... с начинкой?  
— Да. И это тоже незаконно. Добро пожаловать в Мировую Лигу Бокса, мистер Роджерс. Здесь все не то, чем кажется.  
**  
К тренировкам они приступили через две недели, которые ушли на починку Эмбуша. Тони сделал все, что смог, и теперь старенький бот был чем-то вроде Ламборгини, втиснутой в корпус древнего Форда. Стив, включив функцию тени, провел с ботом несколько тренировок и остался очень доволен. Старк свою часть сделки выполнил, так что теперь дело было за ним самим.

Вернуться на ринг было приятно. И вести поединок не с воздухом, а с живым и заинтересованным противником — тоже. Тони не то недооценивал, не то зачем-то приуменьшал свои бойцовские навыки, но еще многому мог научиться у Стива — и учился, с каждым днем сражаясь все лучше и азартнее.

По вечерам они просматривали на голоэкране записи тренировок, подмечали удачные моменты и находили те, что требовали доработки — а еще просто разговаривали.

— Я ведь знал вашего отца, — наконец сознался Стив. — Когда я был еще совсем мелким, но очень хотел стать большим и сильным, никто не соглашался меня тренировать. Да и понятно: кто пустил бы на ринг астматика?  
— Неужели отец был так беспечен, что пошел на этот риск?  
— Нет. Он сперва вылечил эту чертову астму.  
— Да, его лаборатории... Он одинаково любил возиться и с машинами, и с людьми. Я предпочитаю машины, — вздохнул Тони.  
— Я долго был в отъезде и только недавно вернулся в страну. Что случилось с Говардом? Давно он?..  
— Давно, — Тони снова вздохнул. — Официально с ним случился несчастный случай. Один из ботов, которых он отлаживал, перешел в боевой режим и опознал его как противника.  
— Официально? — Стив прищурился. Он уже понял, что у Тони свои мысли по этому поводу.  
— Это был Зевс, — будто не услышав, продолжил Старк. — Лемкова хотела выкупить его, отец не продал. Потом случилась эта история.  
— Соболезную.  
— Спасибо. Это действительно было давно и я этого не видел. Мне сказали только через сутки... Обадая и сказал. Он выглядел убитым горем. И продал Зевса, потому что «не хотел даже видеть творение, погубившее собственного создателя». Что ж, в Лиге он на него смотрел регулярно и не переставал рассказывать Лемковой, как ей с Зевсом повезло.  
— Так вот почему вы так хотели не просто победить его, но и уничтожить... — протянул Стив.  
— Да. И, ради бога, давай на «ты». Я отказываюсь быть на «вы» с человеком, который подметает мной ринг.  
— Неправда, ничего я не подметаю. Ты хороший боец, Тони.  
— Спасибо. Надеюсь, этого хватит.

Стив немного помолчал. Он тоже надеялся на это, хоть и понимал, что, по сути, планомерно готовит Тони к убийству. К тому, из-за чего поединки между людьми были официально запрещены... и запрет, очевидно, никаких проблем не решил, просто переведя поединки в область интриг и подстроенных несчастных случаев.

— Что ты собираешься делать потом? Если... когда все получится?  
— Не знаю. Я не могу об этом думать, — честно ответил Тони. — Мне нужно разобраться с прошлым, чтобы увидеть будущее.

Пожалуй, это был самый честный ответ, который Стив получал в жизни.

И самый горький.

Новый сезон Лиги близился, жеребьевка уже состоялась, и букмекеры начали принимать первые ставки. На Стива, новичка со старым ботом, ставили мало, что было вполне понятно. На Тони и его бота с секретом ставили гораздо больше — уничтоженный и до сих пор не восстановленный Зевс впечатлил публику.

Новостью, причем неприятной, стали изменения, внесенные в правила Лиги.

— Я точно знаю, это Фарра! — негодовал Тони, читая новый вариант правил. — Это она подергала за ниточки и теперь мы имеем вот это!  
— Что не так?  
— Все почти по-старому, но теперь контролер каждого бота должен быть на виду, — Тони ткнул пальцем в экран, выделяя новый пункт, и тот засветился тревожным красным. — И я даже знаю, зачем это сделано. Обадая недавно дал интервью, в котором соловьем разливался по поводу общности интересов с мисс Лемковой, а закончил он свои рулады объявлением о том, что нанимает ее и этого ее гения, Машидо, в качестве контролеров Твин Ситиз. Две головы — два контролера, бескорыстная помощь оставшимся без бота коллегам, вот это вот все.  
— Хочешь сказать, они знают, что Обадая будет драться сам, и просто прикрывают его?  
— А у тебя есть другое объяснение? Лемкова хочет отомстить мне за Зевса... что не слишком логично, потому что до того я хотел отомстить ей за него же. Машидо просто следует за ней как привязанный — похоже, он искренне влюблен, ну или у нее на него вагон компромата. Мне только интересно, давно ли они сговорились с Обадаей... слишком много вопросов по поводу смерти отца.  
— Хм, ладно. Выходит, тебе тоже нужен подставной контролер, так? Я готов, — сообщил Стив буднично.  
— В смысле...  
— В прямом. Ты, как владелец действующего чемпиона, все равно будешь давать интервью. Наплети чего-нибудь про новичка, взятого под крыло.  
— Да все знают, что я терпеть не могу людей, особенно новичков в профессиональной лиге! Не поверят, — скривился Тони.  
— Какая разница, поверят или нет? Они сделали ход. Ты тоже сделаешь, — Стив нахмурился. — И, если эти люди правда стоят за смертью Говарда, у меня к ним тоже есть счет.

Тони помолчал, рассматривая Стива по-новому, потом негромко сказал «Спасибо» и протянул ему руку для пожатия.

За время знакомства Стив успел усвоить, что Старк боится микробов, не любит контактировать с другими людьми и ничего не берет у них из рук, так что этот жест явно был чем-то большим, чем предложение скрепить договор.  
**  
Тони дал свое интервью перед самым началом сезона. Он сиял в камеру улыбкой, рассказывал про новшества, которыми напичкал своего бота, а в конце представил «мистера Роджерса, давнего знакомого моего отца», сообщив, что его ждет великое будущее в профессиональной лиге.

— Я верю в это настолько, что готов рискнуть. Как вы знаете, новая редакция правил Мировой Лиги Бокса требует обязательного присутствия контролера рядом с рингом. В новом сезоне именно мистер Роджерс будет контролировать Железного Человека.

Это заявление обрушило на Тони шквал вопросов всех журналистов разом, но отвечать Старк, конечно же, не стал, только призвал всех следить за боями.

— Ну что, вот он, наш эндшпиль, — сообщил Тони Стиву, выведя на экран турнирную таблицу. Провидение или чужие интриги в первом же круге поставили Железного Человека против Твин Ситиз. Стива еще интересовали другие пары, но слабо, даже его собственный противник — вернувшийся в профессиональную лигу давнишний чемпион Нойзи Бой — не казался таким уж важным, а Тони и вовсе не смотрел ни на что, кроме своей клетки таблицы.  
— Все будет в порядке, — зачем-то сказал Стив успокаивающе, хотя Старк, кажется, и не нервничал вовсе — он был собран как никогда.  
— Разумеется. И, знаешь, что? Про тебя как про новичка уже все слухи собрали, так что про твою склонность к режиму тени только ленивый не написал. Я встроил в новую модель этот чертов режим. Сможешь немного поводить меня перед началом поединка — во-первых, в высшей лиге любят шоу, во-вторых, все удостоверятся, что ты действительно меня ведешь, а не только делаешь вид...  
— Ладно, — согласился Стив. — А что во время боя?  
— Возьмешь в руки джойстик и будешь изображать бурную деятельность. Сможешь подсказывать мне через микрофон — сойдет за дублирующее голосовое управление.

Стив кивнул, признавая, что это удобно.

— Вообще логично было бы всем ботам делать управление от джойстика, от голоса и от тени, а блоки распознавания команд разносить по разным местам, а не пихать в голову, где их можно вывести из строя одновременно, — высказался он осторожно.  
— Соображаешь! — одобрил Тони и засветил улыбкой. — Я так и делаю. Но большинство конструкторов по старинке считают, что мозги должны быть в голове. Это их и погубит.  
— А Твин Ситиз погубит плечо, — напомнил Стив.  
— Да, я помню, мы же вместе смотрели записи! — Тони закатил глаза. Стив ему про это плечо чуть ли не полгода напоминал. Когда двухголовый робот собирался атаковать, плечо нужной руки едва заметно подергивалось, что давало Тони возможность нанести удар на опережение или поставить блок. — Все будет в порядке.

Стив только улыбнулся. Теперь Тони успокаивал его, причем теми же словами. Они действительно неплохо поладили и подстроились друг к другу за время тренировок. Не до уровня тени, но неплохо.

Только когда боты — на самом деле, экзоскелеты — вышли на ринг, до Стива дошло, что все всерьез. Он стоял у своего красного угла, сжимая в руках в основном бесполезный джойстик и искоса поглядывая в экран ноутбука. Экран демонстрировал данные с датчиков Железного Человека. Пока все показатели были оптимистично-зелеными.

Фарра Лемкова, ее вечный спутник Так Машидо и их компьютеры располагались у синего угла. Фарра мило улыбнулась Стиву и подмигнула, будто хотела подбодрить новичка. Стив не стал отвечать, и она, пожав плечами, взяла со стола свой джойстик. Начиналась развлекательная часть вечера.

Твин Ситиз, не то ведомый парой контролеров, не то повинуясь заточенному внутри человеку, проделал несколько сложных трюков и продемонстрировал приемы ближнего боя, выполняемые со впечатляющей скоростью. В ответ Стив, полагаясь на режим тени, тоже устроил небольшое шоу. Железный Человек слушался отлично, безо всякой задержки, так что публика довольно заворчала, обмениваясь мнениями, со всех сторон защелкали затворы, засверкали вспышки.

Сам бой начался несколько буднично: Твин Ситиз после отмашки и звукового сигнала попытался безыскусно вколотить противника в покрытие ринга. Тони увернулся, прыжком ушел в сторону и ударил по правой голове репульсорами обеих рук. Лемкова из своего угла недовольно зашипела, но Стив это проигнорировал: все характеристики ботов были обнародованы за неделю до начала боев, так что неприятные сюрпризы от Тони не были такими уж сюрпризами и прошли обязательную сертификацию Лиги.

Первый раунд не принес никому победы. Тони не хотел пользоваться своим знанием о плече раньше срока, так что пропустил пару скользящих ударов по корпусу. Лемкова и компания тоже опасались переходить к активным действиям, только прощупывали почву.

Во втором раунде Тони перешел в наступление, и Стиву пришлось вести себя так, словно он наконец уверился в себе и решил действовать. Тони разошелся и здорово погнул боту левую руку, а правую голову, которая чем-то ему здорово не нравилась, несколько сплющил.

Казалось бы, перевес был на стороне Железного Человека, но в третьем раунде Фарра улыбнулась уже нисколько не мило и отдала свой джойстик и микрофон напарнику. Тот принялся что-то говорить и одновременно двумя руками жать на кнопки, что крайне обеспокоило Стива.

— Кажется, он взял бота под полный контроль. Ты сейчас дерешься не со Стейном, — шепнул он.  
— Я уже понял, — отозвался Тони. — Этот парень куда лучше обращается с ботом, чем Обадая... Черт, быстрый!  
— Уклон. Блок слева. Еще уклон. Репульсор на груди... — принялся подсказывать Стив.

Какое-то время перевеса не было ни у кого, зато бой сделался весьма зрелищным к вящей радости зрителей. Потом Тони пропустил обманный финт погнутой руки и получил пока еще прямой по шлему. На красном металле появилась заметная вмятина, Железный Человек пошатнулся и замер.

— Ты в порядке? — быстро спросил Стив и не получил ответа.

Ему немедленно сделалось страшно. Конечно, бот был крепким, но что если этот глупый удар вырубил Тони? Или — и того хуже! — сломал ему шею?

Пока Стив обливался холодным потом, Тони вернулся к управлению, заблокировал следующих несколько ударов и провел контратаку, окончательно доломав правую голову. Стив с облегчением понял, что пострадал только динамик обратной связи.

— Надеюсь, ты меня все еще слышишь. Лемкова снова взяла джойстик, а Машидо что-то пишет с клавиатуры прямо в бою. Жди неприятностей.

Тони чуть заметно кивнул, показав, что слышит и принимает к сведению.

Раунд закончился, так и не выявив победителя.

После короткого перерыва бой продолжился, и Стив понял, что Машидо одними только программными средствами сделал что-то маловозможное: его тяжелый бот стал двигаться почти с той же скоростью, что и легкий Железный Человек. Какое-то время Тони удавалось прыжками уходить из-под ударов и попыток прижать его к канатам, но долго это длиться не могло. То ли Обадая, то ли Фарра постоянно метили в голову, будто знали, что внутри не микросхемы и провода, а голова самого Старка — а может, они и правда знали или хотя бы догадывались. Удары редко достигали цели, но мешали, отвлекали Тони, мелькали в глазах...

Через несколько минут это дало свои плоды: Старк не сумел уклониться и пропустил жесткий прямой удар в голову. В этот раз Стив услышал, как в наушнике зашипело, но сказать ничего не успел: Тони медленно упал на колени и завалился на бок. Публика взвыла, отчасти радостно, отчасти разочарованно, рефери принялся считать. Лемкова сияла, Машидо был привычно невозмутим.

— Вставай! — крикнул Стив, не понимая даже, слышит его Тони, или нет. — Вставай же, ну!

Он попытался поднять бота джойстиком, но безуспешно. Стив запоздало сообразил глянуть на экран и увидел среди зеленых и желтых строчек несколько тревожно-красных: отказала система обратной связи, отказал блок распознавания команд с джойстика, но динамик работал и режим тени все еще был доступен, помаргивал зеленым.

— Тони, посмотри на меня, — Стив кинулся к клавиатуре, готовясь вводить команды и фиксировать поле зрения бота на себе. — Просто посмотри на меня.

Сквозь шум в ушах пробилось радостно проскандированное «Шесть!».

Тони лежал на боку неподвижно, а потом вдруг чуть шевельнул головой, повернул ее в сторону Стива.

Этого хватило — ноутбук показал, что поле зрения зафиксировано. Режим тени активировался.

Стив немедленно упал на пол и тут же поднялся, таща бота за собой. Железный Человек поднялся на счет «Восемь!», и публика взвыла, в этот раз практически вся радостно.

— Ты только смотри на меня, — бормотал Стив, привычно переходя к бою с неосязаемым противником, находящимся на расстоянии пары метров. — Смотри! На меня!

Он не мог пользоваться репульсорами, но этого и не требовалось. Стив просто проводил одну серию ударов за другой, будто по груше, и Твин Ситиз не успевал закрываться и уворачиваться, так мелькали алые с золотом кулаки.

Стив вообще не думал о боте противника, о самом Обадае и о Лемковой, совсем некрасивой от гнева сейчас. Он хотел закончить бой побыстрее, увести бота в тихое место, вынуть из него Тони и вызвать неотложку. Для этого нужно было бить сильнее и чаще, не думая про Твин Ситиз как про человека в броне — и Стив бил, старательно не думая.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что запись этого боя пересматривать ему не захочется.  
**  
— Прекрати смеяться! Тебе вредно! — безуспешно требовал Стив, но Тони то затихал, отводя взгляд и давясь хихиканьем, то снова смотрел на первую полосу случайной газеты и начинал хохотать.

Все газеты, принесенные по его просьбе Стивом, поместили на передовицу один кадр: мистер Роджерс, обеспокоенный и серьезный как уголовный кодекс, стоит перед Железным Человеком на одном колене, держит бота за руки и проникновенно заглядывает в «лицо» снизу.

— Я уже предвижу все варианты фанатских коллажей, — отсмеявшись, сказал Старк. — Лично я бы в фотографии ничего не менял, только добавил бы надпись «Ты выйдешь за меня?».  
— Ну перестань, я правда испугался и не знал, как ты там, внутри. А выколупывать тебя наружу при свидетелях казалось мне плохой идеей.  
— Разумно. Но тебе теперь припишут все, от технофилии до... я не знаю, до чего, — Тони снова прыснул. Глаза у него были больные, обведенные изрядными синяками, но врач сказал, что для сотрясения это нормально. — Читать мне точно нельзя, так что перескажи, пожалуйста, кратко своими словами.  
— Ну... мы победили, Лемкова проиграла, в обломках Твин Ситиз обнаружен скончавшийся от полученных травм Обадая Стейн, скандал громкий, все ищут виновных, но на тебя никто не думает — ты официально попал в глуши в аварию по собственной невнимательности. Ехал, понимаешь, и смотрел в телефон, на трансляцию матча. И встретился со столбом. Когда я изложил эту версию скорой и полиции, никто даже не удивился.  
— Еще бы, хорошая версия... погоди, ты что, разбил какую-то из моих машин? — вознегодовал Тони.  
— Исключительно для того, чтобы создать тебе же алиби. Я выбрал ту, у которой были аналоги в гараже. И разбил подальше от дорожных камер.  
— И на том спасибо... — Старк вздохнул и потер лоб. — Ну вот. Ты заявил о себе как о серьезном игроке. Как ощущения?  
— Не знаю, — Стив помолчал. — Я пока не утряс все это в голове.  
— Понимаю. Но... из нас получилась неплохая команда. Я буду рад, если ты решишь остаться тренером и контролером.  
— Ты собираешься продолжать драться лично? Даже теперь? — возмутился Стив.  
— Я еще не решил.  
— Ну так реши поскорее, что нет, не собираешься!  
— Не кричи на меня, мне вредно, — фыркнул Тони. — Я не знаю, что решу. Вот оно, будущее, и оно такое огромное, что мои запавшие глаза пока не в силах оглядеть его целиком. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы в этом будущем ты был рядом.

Тони протянул к нему руку поверх больничного одеяла, и Стив, посерьезнев и утихнув, осторожно сжал ее.

Он тоже видел будущее, огромное и яркое, как стадион Лиги в разгар поединка. И никого лучше Железного Человека на этом стадионе и быть не могло.


End file.
